


Save Me Twice

by GhostRaven



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaven/pseuds/GhostRaven
Summary: Walter has his sights set high. The new task force Jenkins put him in charge of is in its infancy but Walter wants to do more than just end conflicts peacefully, he wants to rehabilitate and help the criminals the agency takes in....starting with Killian. Killian thinks Walter is naïve and so does Lance, what possible chance could there be for a high profile criminal like him?  Killian wrestles with his demons and bigger threats are on the horizon, all the while Walter keeps coming back and treating him with a kindness he hardly understands.Plot with eventual smut. Will try to update this when I can!
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Killian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Peace Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Lance check out their new HQ. It's barren and needs a lot of work, but it's home. Walter sees something that sets his mind in motion and he looks towards the long term future of the new 'Peace Force'.

From triple fired to super-extra hired, being given a taskforce to manage was no small thing but Walter was only too pleased to have Lance at his side. Sterling was taking the changes in the way things were done very well… somewhere along the way he’d learned to listen. Jenkins had given them their own headquarters… it wasn’t just a fresh start for them as agents, but instead a whole new branch of the H.T.U.V. Walter had jokingly called it the ‘Peace Force’ but perhaps unfortunately it’d started to stick.

“You mean _Pigeon Force_ ” Sterling had replied to a blank faced Walter and Lovey.

The best thing about these headquarters? They were huge, and the main body of the whole place was a laboratory, long since abandoned in favour of the new H.T.U.V headquarters. It was a mess but there were so many things Walter could salvage. The two of them walked around the lab before anywhere else. Walter ranted and rambled excitedly to a Sterling who nodded along “Mhm- uhuh? Uh- yeah” as the boy used …frankly words bigger than he was familiar with.

“Yo, Walter…remember, talk to me like I’m a-“ Well normal person wasn’t the right term, he’d never again imply that Walter’s work was weird “…a dude of above _average intelligence. _”__

Walter laughed at that and apologised sheepishly. They moved on from the lab after cleaning away some old partially used equipment, a lot of it was contaminated and needed to go. Some of it was explosive and shouldn’t have been left behind…all was removed and then the tour continued.

The living quarters were big enough to accommodate a large enough task force for what they had planned, though… no recruits yet, they’d get to that in the coming months. Lance showed him the ‘Captains Lodgings’ as he so called it, the biggest room, sleek, dark and modern. It was overwhelming…

“This place is huge- “ Lovey fluttered from his shoulder to land on the bed and peck at the sheets before looking back at them and puffing up happily “You like it huh, Lovey? Well- with some modifications I’m sure I could get this place looking more like home!” His expression fell at that as he stood staring at the room.

Lance leaned over him as too many moments in silence passed “Walter? … “

Walter’s eyes watered and he took a deep breath, brushing quickly at his eyes with his sleeves. “I was just thinking about mom. The agency kinda…blew up every physical memory I had of her except…like maybe one photo. I woulda put all that stuff here, you know? Heh it- I know it’s dumb, it’s just stuff.”

A hand clasped firmly over his shoulder supportively “It’s not just stuff, and it’s not dumb. I know you miss her, Walter… but this is your life now, our life. What do you say we make a day of it? You and me, we’ll cosy this place up together… put some pictures up.”

Walter sniffed and smiled, looking up at Lance with bloodshot eyes “I’d like that. You’re right… this is all great. I wish she was here to see it.”

“She’d be proud of you, kid. Come on…we haven’t seen everything yet.”

\-----

They moved on and eventually came to a heavy security door. Walter frowned with confusion and used his access key to open the door only to look on in horror as it opened to reveal a long series of holding cells. A prison? 

“You might not like what’s at the end of the hall Walter.” Lance warned but it only spurred the young man to walk more hastily past the heavily reinforced cells to throw the door open at the end of the corridor. Inside was a two-way mirror looking into an interrogation room. Left behind were tools of torture that had Walter stumbling backwards with a stuttering gasp.

“We’re not using it. We’re getting rid of it.” Walter said breathlessly, this was HIS task force, this went against everything he stood for.

“You want me to get rid of it?” Lance asked “You don’t even have to look at it. I’ll put it in disposal.”

Walter nodded and turned to walk away just as quickly as he’d come, only to slow down as he passed the holding cells. He peered into each of them with a thoughtful frown, one that made Sterling wonder what was going on inside that brilliant mind of his, but he didn’t ask… Walter was in one of those moods after seeing the torture devices, driven…determined to change the way the system worked.

\----

Some hours later after clearing out every corner of the facility they finally sat down to eat. Lance had snuck out to get them some Chinese food and in the communal dining area (too nice to be called a cafeteria) they sat facing one another. Lance was starving, he figured Walter was too but the young man kept picking at his food and staring off distantly. The television provided a little background noise in an otherwise baren and silent room but that wasn’t what held Walters attention, he just peered into space.

“You still thinking about that room?” asked Lance after too long spent in silence.

Walter jumped a little, so deep in his own world that Lance’s voice had been jarring, He looked up like a deer caught in the headlights “No- no that’s not it at all…”

“Well? Come on Walter, you can tell me after all we been through, right? I know all this is kinda big…like a crazy big change, but I got your back. We’re in this to-ge-ther”

Walt looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath “You’re not going to like it.”

“Try me.”

“Well I was looking at those cells and it got me thinking. I haven’t been able to get it off my brain all day… I want to do something kind of …extreme but I think it’s the right thing to do. I absolutely want to do it.”

“Okay now you’re scaring me.”

Walter grimaced sheepishly at him and nodded as if to say ‘yeah you’re going to hate it’ “I want to use the cells –“

“What?” Lance stared blankly. Walter? Use …holding cells? Mr. Pacifist?

“- I haven’t finished! I want to use them – I want to make us more than just the ‘Peace Force’ Lance… I want us to rehabilitate, provide opportunities, hire therapists! And- well a lot of the people we bring in are insanely intelligent or they have so so much to offer! What if we could redirect that back into the agency? What if-“

“No! Walter! Absolutely not!” Lance stood up and slammed his hands down on the counter after a long moment of staring on in horror at this impassioned speech. “You bring people like THAT into the agency then you’re inviting… moles, you’re putting cracks in the dam, weak links in the chain, loose ends! Listen, yo, I’m at peace with all the new ways you want me to do things, but this is a step too far. Nuh uh, no. It’s a fools errand, Walter, you can’t trust people like that, like Killian? They don’t lose that resentment. Never.”

Walter stood up and threw a hand back in a wild gesture “And who are we if we don’t TRY Lance? You think I’m naïve, I know you do… but I’m just steadfast in what I stand for. No one is born a villain, there’s no…no black and white route to becoming a bad guy. Not… not everyone grows up with too many opportunities, I feel privileged that my work landed me here. Would you please just give it a chance?”

“You’re going to do it anyway aren’t you?”

Walter tilted his head in thought and then smiled sadly as he nodded. Lance deflated with a sigh “Hey, it’s your task force, but you’re right. I don’t like it.”

“I’m calling Director Jenkins after dinner.”

“Why?”

“We’re starting with Killian. I’m going to see about getting him transferred here.”

Lance pinched at his brow “You realize that guy wants me dead, Walter? You _**realize**_ we’d be sleeping with the guy who tried to kill thousands of agents under our roof. Killian isn't going to just change, it's burned into him.”

“I know. He’s also a man who lost everyone he loves to the agency…We start with him. I’ll look into hiring a therapist.”

“I can guarantee you that Killian isn’t even going to like this.”

_“Maybe not at first…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys! Please leave any comments. Its been a long time since I wrote a fic so go easy on me :)


	2. Relocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's relocation request goes through two weeks later after Jenkins bites her tongue and agrees to let Walter have his way. Killian thinks the worst and is pleasantly surprised.

Killian had been put into isolation shortly after his arrest. A couple of weeks had passed when the door opened and a guard holding shackles stepped into his room. He frowned questioningly at the shackle and then squinted at the nervous guard standing across from where he sat on the edge of his bed.

“You’re being moved.”  
Killian’s eyes widened subtly, brow quirking “Moved?”

“Relocated.”

“Where?”

“Classified.”

It didn’t bode well but the shock implant they’d put at the base of his skull would only knock him unconscious if he tried to resist. He stood with a sneer of distaste that briefly turned into a smirk as the guard remembered too late that he had one hand. The idiot cuffed his wrist and then tried to cuff the other only to find nothing there. No robo-hand anymore either.

“Uh… right.” 

The guard cuffed the other side to his own wrist and lead Killian out and into the hallway. Next he knew the guard uncuffed himself and encouraged him onto a truck with no windows. He could do little but wait as it carried him to his destination. 

When they arrived, the agents put a bag over his head so that he couldn’t see where he was going. Was this it? Were they just going to execute him? You could imagine his surprise when he was shoved and heard a door slam shut behind him. He quickly reached up to tear the bag from his head, his hair skewed across his forehead messily as he stared wide eyed at his surroundings.

He… found himself in a much nicer cell? The walls were pristine and white but the bed was much nicer, a little wider than was normal in a cell like this. A desk equipped with writing materials and blank journals, a television, a cosy chair. Perhaps he was still going to be executed and this was the agency’s fucked up way of giving comfort in the final hours.

Killian heard the guards walking away and hurried to the reinforced glass that looked out into the hallway, slamming a fist on it “Hey! Why am I here? Where am I?” he snarled with urgency but the guards waved a hand dismissively as they walked away, leaving him to wonder.

The waiting to find out was the worst, that rolling dread. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the door, at the glass that looked out into the hallway…. 

Waiting.

\---

Two hours passed. The lack of sound in the cell block led him to believe he was the only man here, it was eerie and unsettling. Just as he started to feel the pits of hunger gnawing at his stomach (despite the uncertainty and anxiety) he heard a door swing open and a cheerful whistling… oh and he could *smell the food through the open slat in the door before it even reached him.

He stood, eyes locked hawkishly on the door as he heard the keypad beep. The last person he expected to step in was… 

“Walter?” he said with disbelief, blinking sharply as if he’d seen a ghost.

The boy who’d died to save him. He hadn’t thought about it either until those agents had turned up and mentioned it before arresting him.

The mop-headed young man grinned brightly and pulled a headphone from his ear “Killian” he greeted as if he was actually happy to see him. In his arms rested a tray of food far better than he’d expected, a steak with a fried egg on top of it, steak chips, onion rings, a fried flat mushroom and some peas with a side of peppercorn sauce… food he didn’t think he’d ever see again. He wanted to ask why but he was still startled at the sight of Walter.

Walter passed him as if he wasn’t a threat and placed the food down at the table only to pause and look back at Killian who was still standing statuesque and staring at him intensely.

“…Uh..”

“I watched you fall. No one could’ve survived that” he stepped towards Walter.

“I thought I was dead too, you know? Um, you know I… if either of us was going to die I wanted it to be me, to die by my principals, you know?” 

Killian grabbed him by the shoulder and spun the young man to face him properly, Walter seemed alarmed and reached for something in his pocket… probably something to activate the shocker in the back of his neck… but Killian noticed too how he stopped himself and left it in his pocket.

“But Why? Why save me? You’re young, full of potential. You could have used that stupid bubble to save yourself and let me fall.” He didn’t mean to let on how much it’d plagued his thoughts over the last two weeks, but he did, indirectly.

“Because you’ve got a lot of potential too. You’re… a guy that has been subject to a lot of wrong in his life… and you’ve done bad things, but this doesn’t have to be the end. I didn’t want the cycle to continue and if I had to die to break that cycle I was okay with that.” He said and his anxious expression morphed into a smile up at the older man who shoved him back and backed off.

“Save me your hippy bullshit and spare me your pity.” He snapped and turned away to pace, red eye swiveling furiously in the socket as he sought out some sense in all this “Again, how? How are you alive?”

Walters smile fell and he ran a hand through his hair slowly “Pigeons…”

“…what?”

“I was carried by thousands of…” he poked his fingers together a few times and looked to the side “..Pigeons.”

 _“Get out.”_ Killian snapped, temper flaring up in an instant as he perceived that he was being played with. 

“I really WAS! I can explain-“

 _ **“GET OUT!”**_ the cyborg yelled and gestured furiously towards the door, refraining from swinging for the kid with a fist if only because he knew he’d be shocked if he did.

Walter looked down, realising that this wasn’t going to be quite as easy as he’d hoped. He walked towards the door and stopped to look back at Killian “Will you at least give things a chance here? I know you don’t know what I mean yet but… I’ll explain when you’re in a better mood. Enjoy your food. I cooked it, actually… so hopefully it’s not um, too bad.” And with that he headed out and locked the door behind him, leaving Killian feeling less than good about himself.

Pigeons, though? Bullshit. Potential? Bullshit. He was beyond saving, it was too late.

He stalked across the room after some time to sit down and irritably eat his food, only to sag into his seat with bliss. The food at the other facility had been flavourless, watery at best… this was bliss. Walter could cook… colour him impressed.

Thoughts of the boy weighed heavy on his mind that night as he lay awake in bed. He remembered how he’d felt, that surprise when he’d realized Walter saved his life. It had been a moment of clarity and perspective. He didn’t like to admit it that he’d felt relief seeing the young man alive. Funny, given how he’d tried to kill the boy twice.

He lay there wondering why Walter was so comfortable with his presence for that same reason. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen fear in Walter’s eyes as he’d lay at his feet in St. Mark’s Square…just determination. Fearless guy, and somehow the clever little shit had escaped the drone attack under water too, maybe that same inflatable ‘hug’. 

Tomorrow was another day. He’d see how it played out, he had nothing left to do in his life anyway. He wasn’t getting out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! Again, leave a comment if you like this so far. Killian thinks Walter is full of shit.


	3. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter tries again with Killian and does his best to convince him that this is all a good idea. Killian isn't so sure and Walter gets a little flustered.

When Walter arrived the next morning the blinds to the window out into the hall were closed so he cleared his throat and leaned in to rap three times on the door with his knuckles. A long silence met him, followed by a rough sigh. “Come in.” he heard muffled from the other side of the door.

But then Walter didn’t, not immediately. He awkwardly struggled with the tray in his arms and the keypad, eventually holding the card between his teeth and leaning in before stumbling inside looking frazzled. On his shoulder sat Lovey, unphased by the stumbling motion. He turned to shut the door with a foot and finally turned to look at Killian.

The older man stood facing the mirror, washing his face in the sink. Shirtless and wearing the plain blue standard-issue pyjama pants he’d been given at the other facility. Walter gawked at his back, fascinated at the sight of that prosthetic ‘cap’ …he’d thought Killian would have a stump like most amputees he’d met in his life, but the work done on Killian went deeper…far more high tech, the whole socket of his shoulder was still metal and had a clasp specifically designed to hold his ‘robo hand’ as it’d been so lovingly named. Killian rose and wiped his face down with a grey towel, looking up past it to stare back at Walter in the mirror, quirking a brow.

“It’s rude to stare.” He smirked, under the false impression that the boy was fearfully recalling the way the metal of his arm had struck him across the jaw, how close it’d come to blasting his damn head off.

Walter felt the heat rise quickly to his face and almost jumped “Oh- uh- no I was … I brought you breakfast.” He swallowed tightly as he approached Killian, eyes tracing the intimidating outlines of those muscles, scars too that stretched across his back and ribs from where he’d lost his arm.

Killian turned to regard the bagel, yogurt and eggs he’d been brought, then his stare landed upon Lovey “A pigeon.” Walter grinned and nodded “This is Lovey! She’s my emotional support animal!”

“…”

“She’s officially registered as my emotional support animal! I have papers” Walter insisted and Lovey tilted her head to puff her neck ruff sweetly up at Killian who snorted and then looked back down at the tray, belatedly noticing the razor and shaving cream. 

“You’re far too trusting, kid. I break this razor open, I could cut your throat in a second.” He needed it though, his jaw was brittle with stubble, he hadn’t been able to shave in a couple of days. 

“Aha! But you won’t! will you?” beamed Walter with a cheerful point.

“What makes you so sure?” Killian drawled with a curl of his lip, taking the razor and cream before turning away to start applying a layer to his jaw. Walter liked the smell, perching himself on the table nearby and setting down the tray of food behind him while he watched Killian tilt his head this way and that. That cybernetic eye was a refreshing blue…. It was far friendlier than the red.

“Because I saved your life.”

“And you…think I’m honour bound to return the favour, hm? That it?”

Walter looked aside and then back “…well, I did think you were an honourable man. You spent all that time trying to get revenge for the men you lost. Even if the way you did it was… was awful it was still based on honour.”

Killian snorted “And my men are still dead, my comrades…all dead … because of Lance Sterling… oh and the boy he cares so dearly for, one young Walter….sits here before me while I have a razor in my hand.” He turned his head to peer at Walter with only half his face shaved, that blue eye turning red as it dangerously regarded him “Oh how it’d hurt him. How he cried and begged like a rat when he thought you’d perished in the explosion. It was blissful” he snarled through his teeth in a way that made Walter scramble to his feet and back away. Lovey puffed up grumpily, as if not fathoming the severity of the threat.

“All I’d have to do is cut that little throat of yours and wait. How he’d cry… _‘Oh Walter, I should’ve been there. I should never have let you talk me into this hairbrained scheme to bring Killian here!’_ ” he did a half-assed impression and grinned, turning away to shave the rest of his face slowly.

Walter stood there in his view in the reflection… but not fearful. There was something of an…angry determination about him. _Stubbornness._ “But you won’t. And…hey if that’s actually your plan?” the boy actually approached him…the nerve.

“If that’s where this all ends? At least give me a chance to change your mind first. This doesn’t have to be where your life ends, Killian….you’re more than this. Look at everything you _managed_ to do, it was messed up, but it was incredible! Imagine if you could turn that into something good.”

Killian rolled his eyes and washed his face off a second time, tossing the towel straight over his shoulder to land on Walters face. Lovey fluttered out of the way in time and landed on the sink beside the older man who squinted at her.

“You live in a dream world, kid. Can’t say your inventions aren’t effective though… a shame you’ll get yourself killed before your magnum opus.” He washed off the razor and wiped it dry on his pants, setting the equipment aside before sneaking a little brush of his finger over Lovey’s head while Walter was busy tugging the towel off his face. Lovey cooed happily and followed him to the table.

Walter might not have seen the small show of affection for the bird but it surely meant something that Lovey was following him. “Aw Lovey likes you! That makes two of us.”

Killian groaned and tucked into his food, ignoring the longing stares at his bagel from a certain bird. “Alright, kid. If you want me to be remotely co-operative? You’ll need to be completely honest with me. So, Walter, what am I doing here? What are your plans for me in the short term and the long term?”

Walter debated about it, but honesty seemed the best policy. He sat down on a chair near Killian at the small dining table, meeting the man’s eyes, one of which had gone back to that peaceful blue once more. “I’d… Okay in the long run I’d like to get to the point where you’re working with us …in some capacity.” That made Killian almost choke on the glass of orange juice he’d just taken a gulp from.

“You’re out of your goddamned mind. The agency won’t let me anywhere near it, anyway, let alone work within it”

“Hear me out! Jenkins put me in charge of my own task force…we do things differently. You know a lot of that change is down to you…too. They acknowledge they fucked up, they fucked up big time with you and your guys… I know it doesn’t make it right but doesn’t it mean something that they’re moving away from all that? Don’t you want to help make that change? …help guys like you? … you could be the reason that a whole group like yours got…rehabilitated instead of killed-“

Killian slammed a fist down on the table and looked away, one glaring red eye focused on nothing in particular but the wall. He angrily carried on eating, but Walter could only look at him with concern and sympathy as he silently seethed over his food… then he saw Killian ‘accidentally’ drop a few crumbs of his bagel for Lovey.

“It’s gluten free.” Walter whispered in the tense silence and it was enough to make Killian laugh, just once and a flicker of blue passed through his eye, then he steeled himself and took in a deep, angry breath.

That one laugh…that flicker of blue, it made Walter feel….elated, accomplished. There was a shimmer of hope in that blue “We’re working on the M9 Assassin…repurposing it. All one thousand of them…they’re here.” He blurted and Killian looked up with wide eyes.

“What.”

“Well, probably renaming them too…they won’t be assassinating anyone. But you used that tech like a…a… a wizard! At least let me show you what we’re doing with them. We’ll be testing a prototype today. They’re being turned into heavy defence drones. Missiles, bullets… they’ll be there to pacify situations on a large scale.”

Killian stared into his drink, swirling it slowly in troubled thought. “It’s dangerous tech. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“But you do” Walter said with a hopeful smile, big, beautiful blue eyes gleaming at him although they honestly believed he was worth helping. Killian met that stare for the longest time with an unreadable expression before sighing.

“I’m not promising anything.”

“That’s not a no! That works for me. We can go as soon as you’re ready!”

Killian had to give the kid one thing; he was damned persistent. Scratching his jaw, he stood up and rolled his neck side to side, cracking it so loudly that Walter flinched. He rummaged through the drawer under his bunk only to find that some clothes had been provided in his size, black trousers, a casual white shirt… at least he was being allowed to keep his dignity. 

He looped his thumb through the band of his pants and turned around, freezing and squinting at Walter and quirking a brow. The young man was stunned, cheeks flaring up bright red as he caught himself looking almost immediately to the trail of dark grey hairs leading past that band and then looked away “Right- privacy. I’ll go wait outside! Hah-!” he quickly grabbed Lovey like a hamburger in his hands and carried her for the door. He was so flustered he walked straight into the glass instead “Oh- ow- haha- the door is- over here. Yeah um.” Slipping outside he slammed the door a little too hard before sagging against the wall and letting out a huff of air.

Eventually a knock came at the door and Walter opened it, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Killian dressed for the day ahead, smelling fantastic too.

“Alright, Walter. Show me the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter is a little flustered, Killian may not hate birds... please leave a comment below if you want :)


End file.
